The Wolf, The Brat and The Wendigo
by Razell
Summary: One Shot. When the pack goes out to stop yet another threat, their two newest members are told to stay behind. But Liam doesn't trust Sean and Sean thinks Liam's a child. Set after 'Wendigo, Wolves and Foxes'. Rated for minor cursing and references to sex and cannibalism. Not Sean X Liam. Big Brother! Sean.


The Wolf, The Brat and The Wendigo

...

"You want me to stay here with Hannibal Lector Jr? Are you nuts?"

Sean Walcott glared at Liam Dunbar with clear green eyes, "Do I really have to stay here and babysit? Couldn't you just give him a pacifier and send him bed?"

Scott growled irritably at the two newest members of his pack. Liam, understandably, still had a hard time trusting the boy who'd tried to eat him, then threw him off a building. Sean had finally given up on trying to be nice, and treated Liam like a temperamental infant.

"This mission is too dangerous for you two. You're not ready yet." He said firmly, "So you will stay here and play nice."

"I'm a werewolf! I'm strong, I'm fast and," He looked pointedly at Sean, "I don't _eat_ people."

Sean responded by licking his lips teasingly.

"What if he tries to eat me again?" Liam asked.

Sean grinned wickedly, "Then I'll be having baby-back ribs. I hope you have some barbecue sauce, Derek."

Scott glared at Sean, who slid back a little on the sofa and threw up his hands, "Just a joke man, just a joke."

"You guys want to be an important part of the pack? Then guard this house."

Liam groaned and Sean face-palmed.

"So I'm babysitting _and_ house-sitting?"

"Yeah, sucks to be you." Stiles smirked, "Have fun with the walking time bomb. And remember, he should be in bed by ten."

Everyone but Liam snickered.

"WHAT! I can stay up as late as I want!" Liam objected, face reddening a bit.

"Be grateful I didn't tell him to give you your bath."

Both boys shuddered at the thought.

"You two are such children." Malia said, "So he tried to eat you. A year ago I would have chewed your pretty little face off too. So shut up and get over it." She turned to Sean, "And if you so much as nibble him, they'll never recover all the pieces..."

"I wouldn't eat him, too much baby fat."

Liam slapped the Wendigo in the back of the head, "I am _NOT_ fat!"

"C'mon guys!" Lydia broke in, "Theo's not going to foil his own diabolical plots, now is he?"

Derek gave them each a hard look, "If you break anything, you're both dead."

"It seems more dangerous to stay here than to go with you guys." Liam crossed his arms and pouted adorably, shooting unbearable puppy dog eyes at everyone but Sean.

...

"I can't believe they took the ordinary human and left me behind!" Liam put his sneaker-clad feet on an in-table.

"I wouldn't call Stiles Stilinski 'ordinary' in any sense of the word." Sean was flipping channels, "And keep your dirty sneakers off the furniture, do you want to get in trouble?"

Liam stuck out his tongue in the direction of the blond-haired young Wendigo, "If you so much as look as look at me like you're hungry, I'll kill you."

"Like I could be taken by a baby-faced puppy like you." Sean didn't even bother to look away from the TV.

Liam growled but said nothing.

Sean stood up and stretched, then headed toward the kitchen. Liam dove for the remote, and immediately began flipping channels while keeping an eye on Sean.

Who knew, he could be going to get his fork?

Sean walked back into the room with two sodas in his hands, and set one down in front of Liam.

"How do I know you didn't slip some kind of drug into this?"

"Because it's unopened, you stupid mutt. And if I did drug you to eat you, wouldn't it get into my system too?"

"Could be PHP. How do I know you're not some pervert-"

Sean made a disgusted face, "This is NOT a date and I definitely do NOT want to rape you. Or have _any_ kind of physical contact with you. You probably have all kinds of germs..."

"Hey! What are you implying?"

"Don't get your diapers in a knot, Liam. God only knows what kind of diseases breed in locker rooms."

"Oh, so now I'm too _dirty_ to eat?" Liam snarled, "This from a guy who _ate_ somebody's _intestines_?"

Sean grimaced in obvious disgust. He hated dirt and germs, and that particular memory always made him nauseous, for more reasons than one, "I wasn't in my right mind. I didn't want to kill that cop, he was nice to me. He just wanted wanted to protect me, and I killed him! And I don't normally eat people's intestines, I find it as disgusting as you do, probably more so because I know what they taste like!"

Liam made a gagging noise, "I can't believe they left me alone with you!"

"You think I like babysitting ' _The Monstrous Naked Dog Boy_ ' of Beacon Hills? If you take your clothes off, you'll regret it."

"I knew it! You are a Pervert!"

"I'm not the one who ran through town butt-naked."

Liam blushed. That had probably been the most embarrassing night of his life. "Well..." He couldn't think of a good come-back, "Gymnastics isn't a _real_ sport like lacrosse!"

Sean gave Liam a solid white Wendigo death glare worthy of The Devil himself. "You really don't want to live to see 16, do you?" He said, a little too calmly, "You don't think gymnastics is a sport? Look at my muscles, and look at yours, and tell me which is the better work-out?"

Liam was pretty well built for his age, but Sean was buff. Not in a freakish, steroid way but like a Grecian statue. He was as strong as Scott, and could probably break a man in half with his bare hands. Fortunately for Liam, and everyone else, Sean preferred to avoid violence whenever possible. "Now get this through your thick puppy skull. I don't want to eat you. The only reason I grabbed you in the hospital was because I was literally insane with hunger. Besides, I don't eat kids. Wendigo have standards. Rules-"

"I'M NOT A KID! I'm 15! You're like a year older than me! Where do you get off calling me a kid?"

"Let's see, you look like a 12 year-old and act like a 3 year-old..."

"Just because I'm not grumpy and stone-faced like you doesn't make me a little kid."

"And you whine."

"I do not whine!" Liam whined.

Sean smiled softly at the small victory and popped the tab on his soda. He sincerely hoped the sugar content wouldn't send Liam into a frenzy.

"You know," Sean began and Liam groaned, "You really, _really_ should take your medicine. I'd rather be a sane bench-warmer than a psychotic lacrosse captain any day."

"You're not my dad."

"You have a chance to get control of your anger. But you squander it because it makes you a little slower on the field. God, If I had a pill that could get rid of The Hunger, I'd give up almost anything. You can help your IED, you can help protect the people around you, and yourself, and you piss it away on lacrosse? Is it that important to you to fling a little ball around with-"

"SHUT UP!" Liam's eyes were glowing yellow, fangs showing. "I manage just fine!"

Sean's voice remained calm, "Like you're managing now? Like you managed with your last coach's car?"

Liam's snarl faded, and he dropped his head in his hands, "I hate it! I hate this crap! I hate embarrassing and disappointing my parents! But my whole identity is built around sports. It's the only thing I'm really good at. If I leave, if I quit, my parents will be so ashamed of me."

Sean knew he was on dangerous turf, Liam could explode in a heartbeat, but he needed to hear it. "I've seen you play. You're not just good, you're great. But is that greatness worth your sanity? Or worse, what if you lose control on the field and Scott isn't there to stop you? You'd rip some poor kid to pieces..." Sean's voice was gentle, but firm, "Your parents love you. I don't think they'd love you any less if you spent most of the game on a bench, or even if you quit the team. And I'm sure you have more skills than just sports. You're not stupid or lazy. You'd do well. Look, we both got dealt a bad hand in life, you have IED and I have to eat human flesh or go insane with hunger..."

"Uh, one of those things is not like the other..." Liam said softly.

"Yeah, I'd rather have IED than Wendigo Psychosis. But if you can treat it, treat it. Everyone on earth has issues, and if more people just took their meds we'd have less of these school shootings, movie theater shootings, mall shootings... Eh, you get the picture. We're _all_ a little crazy. It's not something to be ashamed of. It's like diabetes or peanut allergies. Just a disease. It doesn't mean you're weak or stupid or something, it means you're human, well, _demi-human_ , I guess."

Willow took the opportunity to jump into Sean's lap and curl up, purring as Sean stroked her fur. "I was born a Wendigo, if I don't eat, well, you saw what happens if I don't eat. I can't stop it. There's no magic 'cure' for being a Wendigo, no pill that will keep me from needing human flesh to survive. I'll be this way until I die. Do you think I like it, robbing graves and stealing bodies from the morgue? I hate it! But I have to accept it if I want to live. Just like you accepted becoming a werewolf and having IED." He looked off into space, "I have to live knowing that I couldn't save my parents or David. I have to live with what the Nogitsune made me do. And I have to live with the fact that, if not for me, you'd be a happy, normal kid living a normal life."

Liam felt bad for Sean, even if the guy had nearly killed him, he'd had his reasons. Good reasons.

"What was your family like?"

Sean shrugged, "A family. They loved me, and I loved them. Even though we had the pressure of having to hide what we were, my parents were always kind us, and they really loved each other. David, he was my big brother. Sometimes he would tease me or act like a jerk, but he never meant anything by it. Since we were home schooled and didn't really have friends, we kind of relied on each other. He had better control than I do, and I sometimes resented that he got to go out alone and do things, normal things, like hang out at the mall or go to see movies without fear of turning into a monster and eating everyone around him." His green eyes were shimmering with tears, "God, I miss them."

Liam got up and put his arm around Sean's broad shoulders, "I know it doesn't, it can't, make up for what you've lost, but we're _pack_ now. _Family_. You even act like Derek sometimes. Cold and sour."

Sean smiled sadly, "Yeah? You take after Scott, naive, bushy-tailed and bright-eyed like a puppy, dumb as a sack of hammers."

"HEY! I was trying to be nice!" Liam playfully punched the Wendigo in the arm, "And I'd like to see you call Scott that to his face."

"And have Stiles tear me a new one? Thanks but no thanks."

Liam grinned broadly, "You're scared of _Stiles_?"

"Nogitsune only left me to get at Stiles, I was helpless against it. Stiles fought the thing every inch of the way, and won."

"Yeah, but you didn't have anyone to help you. You didn't have pack or family or friends."

"Did they ever figure out how that freak got loose in the first place?"

Liam sighed, "A couple of classmates of mine, Garrett and his girlfriend, Violet... Somehow they got their hands on the triskelion box and burned it. The fact that the cops found The Deadpool list, with names crossed out, on the... _Remains_ , weapons to kill supernatural creatures in their car and a LOT of money in Garrett's locker makes me a little less sympathetic about what happened to them. They probably figured it was important to supernatural creatures, so they destroyed it out if spite."

" _The Benefactor_ ," Sean practically spat the name, "I'm glad Peter Hale tore that Banshee bimbo to shreds, even if he is almost as crazy as she was."

"What's it like, living in the same house as the Sourwolf?"

"Let's just say I can understand why that Lahey kid ran off to France," He smiled, "Really, though, it's not that bad. He's cold and distant sometimes, but we both lost our entire families to hunters, and we understand each other. Most of the time, anyway. I'm used to curfews and being stuck inside, so if he's overprotective or anything, I can't tell. It's sure as Hell better than the alternative. I couldn't go back to... The old house, you know? I'd be alone with the bloodstains and the memories. I'd probably go insane, again. And I'm scared to live out on the streets..." His voice had dropped almost a whisper, as if he was embarrassed.

"I can't imagine how horrible it was, the... _Attack_. What would make someone so evil? I mean, to just go around offing perfect strangers, who haven't done anything to you, for money?"

"The love of money is the root of all evil." Sean sighed, "Some people just _like_ hurting other people. Filth like that would go around killing people even if they weren't being paid. The money is just a bonus for them. You know what I don't get?" Sean asked, "Why my life, and the life of each member of my family, was only worth $250,000, and your's was worth $18 million?"

"Because that Benefactor slut was crazy." Liam replied, "It's funny, she even put her own name on the list... Peter saw to that, though, of course, he didn't get paid."

They both laughed a little.

Liam yawned, "What do you think would happen, if a Wendigo got bitten by a werewolf?"

"My parents said that the Wendigo would either reject the bite and stay Wendigo, or die. Personally, I'd hate to see what would happen if it took. Can you imagine a werewolf with a Wendigo's hunger? It would almost certainly end up like a Ghoul, insane, insatiable, feral and attacking anyone it saw."

Liam shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, how many people have you actually... You know, _killed_?" He mentally face-palmed. He was getting as bad as Stiles.

Sean looked away, "If you count The Mute as 'people', which I don't, two. I didn't want to kill that deputy, he was kind to me and only trying to help me, but I couldn't control myself because of The Hunger. I still have nightmares about that." To be honest, he had nightmares about many things, most of them involving The Mute, "And that doesn't count the people at the hospital that Nogitsune forced me to kill. I wanted to kill The Mute, to avenge my family. To make him pay. But _only_ The Mute. No one else. But Nogitsune enjoys death, feeds off of fear and pain... It wanted to kill _everyone_."

Liam looked at the hardwood floor for a moment, "Sean, I never did thank you, for telling them I was on the roof. There's no telling how long I would have been up there, cold and afraid, if you hadn't."

"It was my fault you were there. I couldn't just leave you to freeze. At the time I thought you were just some innocent kid, if I'd known how much of a brat you are I would have kept my mouth shut."

"Ha, ha, ha."

Sean sighed heavily, almost everything about that awful time was a source of torment for him. But he had made some friends, real friends, and avenged his family. "You don't have to thank me. Because of me, you've had your whole life ruined."

"Changed, not ruined." Liam corrected, "Yeah, it was hard at first, and I just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before. But now I have friends, a second family, almost. And you're the jerk-wad older brother who always picks on me."

"And you're the bratty, annoying, hyperactive kid brother I have to put with." He ruffled Liam's hair playfully, "I always wanted a little brother of my own to pick on."

"I guess you're an okay older brother, for a psycho cannibal monster neat freak."

"And you're not so bad, for a whiny flea-bitten little mutt." He pulled Liam in and began mussing his hair, "Hey, I think I see a flea!"

"Shut up!"

...

Several hours later,

Lydia was still in a state of disbelief, "I can't believe Theo thwarted his own diabolical plans."

"Being an evil genius isn't easy. Sometimes you just try too hard. Think yourself into a corner." Derek replied, unlocking the door, "Those two better be alive in there. _Both_ of them."

As the group headed into the loft they were greeted by a curious sight on the couch. Liam was fast asleep, nuzzled against Sean's muscular chest, and Sean was asleep as well, his head resting on Liam's shoulder.

Lydia began snapping pictures with her phone as the others tried not to laugh. Even Derek couldn't hold back a smile. Finally they couldn't hold it in any longer, and laughter filled the room. Both boys shot up like rockets, Liam accidentally bumping Sean's chin with his shoulder.

Both backed away from each other as if they were on fire.

Scott was trying really hard to look angry, and failing miserably, "Cute, but I thought I told you to _guard_ the house."

" _And they called it Puppy Looo-ooove!_ " Stiles sang gleefully, "Looks like they've kissed and made up."

Sean looked around wildly, "We were just watching TV and fell asleep for God's sake! Do you think I'd go chasing an underage mutt?"

"Who are you callin' a 'mutt', _Jaws_?"

"You, Mutt!"

"You're both underage and I won't have any funny business under my roof." Derek snickered, "I can't believe I just said that..."

"You have had ' _The Talk_ ' haven't you Liam?" Lydia asked.

Liam couldn't get any redder than he was now. Sean's face couldn't be seen because it was hidden behind his hands, but his ears were red as tomatoes.

"Great, now I'll never get a girlfriend. Thanks a lot, mutt! Now I'm gonna' die a virgin!"

"I know the feeling, buddy." Stiles said, sympathetically patting Sean on the back, "I know the feeling."

Lydia came up behind Sean and ran her fingers through his blond hair, "I've wanted to ask you this for a long time, but, do you want to go on a date?"

He looked at her in near disbelief. A girl was asking _him_ out? Someone was interested in a socially awkward teenage cannibal/Wendigo like Sean Walcott?

"Y-yeah. That'd be great." He stuttered out.

"Do you really not know how hot you are?" Lydia asked, rubbing his muscular shoulders.

"Uh... _Really_?" He asked, "I figured I was just ordinary, you know. I didn't get out much, so I didn't really know that many people. And if _David_ had said I was hot, that would have been a bit creepy..."

"Agreed." Everyone said at once.

Malia grinned, a terrifying sight. "I heard you were good at gymnastics, Sean. I bet you can assume a wide variety of _positions_..."

"I didn't know you were interested in gymnastics." Sean said innocently, missing the point.

"Uh, dude, I think she meant _sexual_ positions." Stiles pointed out helpfully.

Sean turned a bit red. Sex had positions? He'd had ' _The Talk_ ' of course, but he'd never really thought about it. After all, who'd want _him_?

Liam slung an arm around him, "Sean my friend, you need a crash course on romance!"

"So you should talk to Stiles." Malia added, laughing as Liam glared at her.

And so begins a great romantic tale for the ages.

...

The End ?

...

This is set after my story ' _The Wendigo, The Wolves and The Fox_ '.

Glenn McCuen, the actor who played Sean, is a famous gymnast as well as a singer and musician.

Sean is kind of innocent when it comes to people. He's been pretty much isolated his whole life, and things like dirty jokes and innuendo tend to go right over his head. He honestly doesn't realize that other people find him incredibly attractive. He figures he's just a plain, ordinary looking guy.

He's also OCD. He likes everything clean, tidy and germ-free.

Sean's age. He was supposed to be a teenager on the show, but the actor was 23 when he played him, (most of the Teen Wolf cast are older than their characters, except Dylan Sprayberry, who plays Liam). I'd go with 17-18.

Yes, I did base some of his lines off of Kouga from _Inuyasha_. And the 'dumb as a sack of hammers' line was either Ginta or Hakkaku, I can't remember which one.

This is not Sean X Liam!

 _Wendigo Psychosis_ is a psychiatric condition in which the sufferer believes that he/she is, in fact, a Wendigo or similar creature, and has an intense craving for human flesh. It is apparently a culture-based condition, people who believe Wendigo exists are obviously more likely to believe that one has possessed them than someone who has never heard of a Wendigo, or it's equivalent.

I don't think Liam is a baby or a brat, but I do think that if your doctor gives you medication that helps you, take it. For the record, it is Stiles' and Malia's fault Liam got bitten. They encouraged Scott to 'wolf-out' on him during practice, causing him to break his ankle and sending him to _The Hospital That Dripped Blood_.

Peter Hale killed Meredith Walker (The Benefactor) between my stories ' _Wendigo, Wolves and Foxes_ ' and ' _The Wolf, The Brat and The Wendigo_ '. He got to Eichen House before anyone else could and made sure she wouldn't cause anymore problems.

I accidentally wrote David Walcott's name as Daniel, I've tried to fix that.


End file.
